


Seventh Time The Charm

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of all of Zoro's first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Time The Charm

 

I.

 

Zoro’s very first kiss was when he was eleven. It was with an older girl, Kuina.

Kuina was the daughter of his latest foster parents, and out of the all the families he lived with, he liked it there the most. Mostly because her dad, Koshiro, taught him about swords and cool stuff like that.

Every once in a while Zoro would catch Kuina applying makeup, and he noticed that she had stopped wearing loose t-shirts and she actually wore a skirt now and then. She was even starting to grow out her short black hair. It was surprising because when he first moved in, she was such a tomboy and she even beat up Zoro a few times.

Zoro suspected she had a crush on the boy down the street, but Kuina always denied it. He was right though, because she nervously stepped into his room, hands fumbled with her tight tank top, her small breasts in a proper bra and not flattened and tied down by gauze. She sat on his bed, bouncing on it anxiously.

“Okay, you were right,” she said hurriedly, “I like that boy across the street.”

Zoro laughed because he was right and she was wrong and stupid. He stopped laughing when he found out the reason she was in his room. “What?” he asked.

“I need, well, see, I’ve never kissed anybody before.”

“Neither have I.”

“I know that, stupid. So, I’m nervous. He invited me to go to the movies with him, and well, what if I k-kiss badly?”

Zoro gasped. “I never thought of that.”

“Exactly. So come over here and kiss me. For practice,” she added.

Feeling that he had no other choice, he went over and sat next to her on the bed, and she was still bouncing on his mattress and his palms were sweating. They stared at each other for a long time, and neither of them moved.

“You kiss me first.”

“No way! You do it.”

She sighed, then leaned in, capturing their lips in a simple kiss. Their lips touch for a moment, then she pulled back, her expression determined. “Okay, let’s try again.”

Kuina leaned in, kissing him again, this time parting her small mouth. He parted his too, deciding it was best to just mirror what she was doing. His entire body was stock-still and his eyes went wide when her hand cupped his cheek, and he didn’t even realize you could touch each other!

He didn’t know where to place his hands, so he kept them on the mattress. Kuina didn’t like that, so she grabbed his wrist and led his hand to her hair, so he ran his fingers through it, and found she liked it. He sort of liked it too. The kiss got better with more practice, and by the end they were both blushing and Zoro was trying not to look at her.

“How did I do?”

“Good. How did I do?”

“Good.”

They nodded, and she punched his arm playfully. “Thanks, I owe you.”

He smiled. “Nah, thank _you_.”

It was Zoro’s first kiss, and he thought saying thank you was polite.

 

II.

 

He had his second kiss when he was thirteen.

It was with Saga, a boy who went to kendo class with him. Saga and him were the only two boys in the adult kendo classes since they were better than anyone their age. Saga was just as competitive as him, but he was a lot friendlier towards people. Saga had white hair that Zoro found cool, and since it was a weird color, Saga never made fun of Zoro for his green hair.

He was fun to hang out with, and they usually went to the skate park nearby and walked to the plaza to eat pizza or go to the movies after practice. One day at the skate park, they were sitting under the bleachers, taking a break learning how to kickflip and had Saga’s Discman between them, one headphone in each ear, listening to The Misfits. Zoro also liked Saga because he had cool taste in music.

They were both nodding their heads along to the music, and Zoro noticed the way Saga’s worn sneakers jumpily tapped the floor. When the song Dig Up Her Bones was over, Saga leaned in with a swiftness he’d only seen in kendo class, and kissed Zoro right on the mouth. He pulled back, staring at Zoro, who blinked in return.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah, whoa.”

“Did you, um, like it?”

Zoro thought about it, then nodded.

They both leaned in and kissed again, deepening it like he had done with Kuina, and was thankful he had practiced with her. It made things easier with Saga. Not to mention he wasn’t freaking out about what to do with his hands. He cupped Saga’s face, holding his head while he explored his mouth with his tongue. When they broke the kiss to breathe, Saga said he was good kisser.

It made Zoro’s chest swell with pride.

They skated to the corner mart and bought sodas and a bag of M&M’s and ate them in the parking lot and walked towards the bus stop. Their chose to walk instead of skating, and Zoro nervously reached over and grabbed Saga’s hand. Saga’s hand was sweating, but it was the first time Zoro held someone’s hand and it was okay with him.

They kissed again before saying goodbye at the bus stop where they parted ways. Zoro sat by the window, not even looking at the streets, and he thinks he might have missed his stop, but he doesn’t care. He couldn’t stop touching his lips and smiling like an idiot.

Zoro’s thirteen years old, and he’s just realized that he likes boys.

 

III.

 

At sixteen and he’ll discover the wonders of sex and alcohol, both separately and together.

He’s sixteen and he’s in his friend’s house, his basement to be exact, and Johnny’s parents are at work and they got alcohol from Johnny’s older brother and they’re drinking and laughing and Zoro feels good for the first time since Kuina died and Saga moved back to Japan.

Johnny’s actually two years older than him, and they met in detention after Zoro showed up to school late because he kept getting lost on the way there. Johnny was tanned –even more than Zoro himself - and had short black hair and a thing for sunglasses. Zoro had a crush on him and he could never say no to Johnny when he suggested they ditch class to hang out together.

They’re on the lumpy old couch in Johnny’s basement, and Johnny keeps touching his arm and leaning in closer than needed to tell him funny stories about their buddy Yosaku. It gets Zoro excited because maybe Johnny likes him too.

His suspicions become clear when Johnny kisses him. It surprises him, but he kisses back with the hunger and lust of a sixteen year old and Johnny grins into the kiss, and he cups his hand behind Zoro's neck and they kiss for what seems like forever. Johnny’s mouth is way bigger and he kisses Zoro like he’s attacking him with his tongue. It’s slightly gross, but Johnny’s enthusiasm and throaty groans make up for it.

They kiss hard and fall back on the couch and grope each other, and every time Johnny’s hand slides up his bare skin, Zoro gasps. When their clothes start falling to the floor, Zoro gets excitedly thinks, ‘Whoa _, this is really happening.’_

It was a good afternoon.  

Johnny smiled afterwards, grinning ear to ear and lighting a cigarette and handing one to Zoro. “First time?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome. Good?”

“Yeah, good.”

“Cool.”

That’s all that was said on the matter, then they talked about getting more booze from Johnny’s older brother and getting drunk.

Zoro knows he’ll remember that day for the rest of his life.

 

IV.

 

He’s twenty, and in college. Zoro wants to be a cop, and to be a detective he needed a degree in something, so he decided to study forensic science. He likes the subject and his first professor, Robin Nico. He liked her despite her demented sense of humor, but still, it makes the class go by faster. 

In class, he meets Coby.

Coby is shy and Zoro finds it kinda cute. Coby has shaggy pink hair, and he always wore a bandana to class and was nervous and sort of clumsy, and the first time Zoro talked to him, Coby was afraid of him. This bothered Zoro, so he made an effort to smile more when he talked to him.

He started to get infatuated with him and even went as far to ask for tutoring from Coby even when he didn’t need it. Johnny laughed at him on the phone when he told him about Coby.

They usually studied together in Coby’s room, and Coby was always telling Zoro about a new book he read or some video game he loved. They get close and Zoro doesn’t laugh when Coby shows him a picture of when he was younger and chubby. Zoro listened when Coby said he was bullied and Zoro kinda wished they went to the same school because he would have been happy to beat up the kids that picked on him.

Zoro tried flirting with him, but Coby always blushed and never responded to his attentions, only changed the subject. Zoro had enough, so one day he leaned in and kissed him. He gently pressed his lips to Coby’s, kissing him as sweetly and as slow as he could. Mostly because Coby was trembling while they kissed, and Zoro though maybe it’s Coby’s first kiss, and it makes the whole thing even cuter.

They break the kiss, and Coby is so red, Zoro is genuinely worried.

“You ok?” he asked.

Coby nodded in fast quick jerks of his head and smiled. “Yeah,” he said breathily, “I’m ok.”

Zoro smiled, and he leaned in and nuzzled into Coby’s shaggy hair. Ever since his kiss with Saga, he’s loved kissing guys with longer hair, and having something to hold onto. Johnny always kept a buzz cut, so Coby having longer hair made it awesome.

Coby shifted on his bed, and he cleared his throat in a way that made Zoro nervous and a little sad because he thought Coby was going to ask him to stop, but Coby asked:

“Can we do that again?”

“You don’t need to ask permission, stupid,” Zoro laughed, but did as he was asked.

It was his first kiss with Coby, and it was going to be the first time Zoro fell in love.

 

V.

 

When he gets out of college he meets a guy on the force named Wiper.

Wiper is serious and doesn’t really say much, and Zoro kind of likes that. He was tall and muscular, with a head of long black hair and had cool Native American tattoos on his shoulder and arm. Wiper wasn’t really much of a drinker, but he always went out for a beer with Zoro after their shifts and they would sit together in comfortable silence, only breaking it to add a comment about a co-worker or something about sports once in a while. 

They sometimes go outside in the back alley to share a cigarette, Wiper smoked all the time and Zoro’s really only a social smoker, but he always went outside with Wiper, mostly because he didn’t bug him as much as the other officers in the bar. They were smoking and talking about the crazy way Commissioner Garp laughed, and Wiper threw his cigarette to the floor when he finished it, then stared directly at Zoro, and Wiper stepped up to him and kissed him.

Right away, Zoro whirled them around and pinned Wiper against the brick wall of the building, and Wiper’s hands gripped his arm where Zoro had one of Coby’s old black bandanas around his bicep - Coby had given it him before he left overseas to become a marine.

Wiper wasn’t the greatest kisser, Zoro realized. His lips were firm and chapped, and he wouldn’t let Zoro slide his tongue into his mouth. The entire time, Wiper held onto him like he was threatening to cut the circulation in his arms, pulling him closer and closer until their chests were pressed together without a silver of light between them.

Eventually he parted his lips and the kiss got better. It turned a different direction when Wiper’s fingers gripped Zoro’s hair and yanked his head back to lick at Zoro's throat. Then he caught his earrings in his teeth, and he seemed to like kissing and biting Zoro's earrings more than his lips, shivering when they chimed.

Zoro is twenty-seven and he’s just had his first co-worker romance.

 

VI.

 

He meets Killer at a bar, and he finds him interesting right away, even if it is in a weird sort of way.

Killer was sitting at the bar by himself, drinking hot sake through a straw. It surprised Zoro; he’s never seen shit like that before, so he decides to talk to him even if striking up a conversation really isn’t his thing. His style was eye-catching, black polka dot shirt and tight jeans, but the thing that captured Zoro's attention was his long, wild blond hair that reached the man’s back.

He does things proper and actually asks him out on a date before making a move on him. It’s late to be doing that at thirty, but Zoro thought better late than never. Killer had an extreme love for Italian food and always talked about spaghetti, so that’s exactly what they had for dinner on their date.

Killer isn’t a cop, but he knows just as much about weapons as Zoro, and Zoro thinks he might be in some illegal line of work. It turns out Killer works at a Barbershop and he just happens to love the movie Edward Scissorhands. After their dinner, they watch a movie about zombies and when it’s over they head to the teahouse across the street, and he kisses Killer when they’re waiting for the light to change.

There was plenty of hair to grab when they kissed -even if it sort of got in the way – and Killer kissed back with as much aggressiveness as Zoro. He likes the hard way Killer kisses him, firm pressure on his lips, and he teasingly licks the inside of the Zoro's mouth while his hands explore Zoro's body.

He learned that sex was good with Killer, and afterwards they ran their fingers over each other’s scars, kissing them and laid in bed staring at the way the light from outside played on the walls.

He was thirty and he finally had his first kiss on a date.

 

VII.

 

Zoro had known Sanji for five years. He went to a gym down the street and he always sparred with a shitty blonde. They sparred and fought when they got on each other’s nerves –which was often-, and almost every week after they would walk to the blonde’s apartment to share a meal and exchange insults before Zoro was kicked out by the irritated blond.

They had a very competitive relationship, and Zoro always thought the cook got annoying whenever he talked about women. Secretly, he finds him attractive, so it bothers him when he talks about women. It just means he can’t have him.

One day they’re fighting in the gym, and he managed to get the cook pinned against the wall, and when Sanji tilts his head, Zoro expects to get bitten. Instead, Sanji kisses him. There’s teeth and cursing, and it’s a rough kiss, rougher than the ones he shared with Killer, and Sanji is blushing hard, red spreading across his pale cheeks and ears.

There’s yearning and desire in the kiss, so much longing it makes Zoro's head spin. He lifts Sanji by his ass, and has him pressed against the wall, and they’re making out and there are mirrors everywhere, and he can see the flushed cook from every angle. Sanji's kiss is the best by far, and it shouldn’t be, because he hates him so goddamn much. He never even calls Sanji by his name outside of his head, usually when the words pass his mouth it’s always shit cook or dumb blond.

Sanji is also -to his knowledge- straight, which makes the kiss even weirder, like it shouldn’t be happening, but it only makes Zoro want Sanji more. He wants to fuck him so badly, it doesn’t help that he can feel the cook’s hard on pressing against his abs and the thighs around his waist are trembling. He wants to rip off the cook’s clothing, but Sanji stops him.

“Wait. Stop.”

Zoro sets him down on the matted floor, feeling embarrassed and hating himself. “I’m sorry, I never-“

“No. Not that. I mean, _let’s,_ just….not here.”

Zoro looks at Sanji, and Sanji is still pink in the face, so Zoro nods, and they take a cold, freezing cold shower and they drive to his place, where they kiss some more, and Sanji gasps so sweetly into every kiss they share, it makes Zoro's body tingle with excitement. 

It alternates between soft and sweet to aggressive and desperate, and Zoro's never kissed someone who could kiss in both ways before, and it’s exciting and new and Zoro welcomes the change. They kiss for a long time, and Zoro feels like he’s a kid again, ravenously kissing on an old sofa, and he can’t remember feeling so giddy.

They don’t have sex that night, and Zoro didn’t even care. They kissed the entire night through, and they fell asleep on Zoro's couch, and Sanji laid his head on Zoro's chest, and Zoro ran his fingers through his blond hair, feeling his chest swell from just having the cook that close to him.

He listens to the cook tell him that he’s scared and he doesn’t really know what he’s doing, and the cook keeps saying he could have sworn he was straight, and Zoro smiled when Sanji cursed him for confusing him and making life difficult. Sanji falls asleep mid-curse and Zoro goes to sleep right after. 

Zoro is thirty-three, and he’s just had his first kiss with Sanji, and Sanji is going to be the last man he’s ever going to kiss. 

 

 


End file.
